The Rise of the Old One
by King Hydros
Summary: Percy is hurt and depressed. His family was slain in cold blood, his girlfriend killed by an evil titan, and the Gods have turned on him. Joining Chaos he become one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but when an ancient evil begins to stir, he is needed to return to save his old friends.
1. Lost Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN PJO/HoO SERIES ALL RIGHTS ARE TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Percy:**

I sat down on the soft, comfy sand and thought to myself _today is the day I would propose to my love Annabeth_. I gazed into the ocean eyeing at my reflection from the deep blue waters. I was nervous. _You are the hero of Olympus _I reminded myself, _she would never refuse you after going through so much together. _

Yet I am nervous, funny right? All my friends look up to me. The fearless Perseus Jackson slayer of Kronos and Gaea, the greatest demigod of all time. But despite all my feats I am still an 18 year old kid plagued by the wretched hands of the fates weaving my tragic destiny. Many kids at camp say I am favored by the gods, they even go as far as saying that the fates themselves favor me. You got to be kidding me, right? I have had to overcome worse treatment than Hercules himself. Fighting in two wars against ancient enemies as powerful as the gods themselves. All the sacrifices I have had to make in order to win the war and worse the guilt of watching my friends die, especially Silena and Beckendorf who gave up their lives so we could win the Titan war. Every day the thought comes into my head that if I had trained harder I could have stopped them, I could have saved my friends, I should have been there. And I am the favored one? Yeah right…

In disgust at my catastrophic life, I let my body fall backwards laying on the sand while I gazed at the sun. I began to think of what my life would have been if I was just a normal kid, my father was never the lord of the seas, and if I was just another mortal blinded by the mist. I stayed like this frozen in my thoughts until the one person who kept me going walked by.

"Get up Seaweed Brain, we got training to do," my girlfriend, Annabeth, ordered at me. _Gods she was cute when she acted bossy_. Annabeth meant everything to me, I could never go a day without her as we had been friends since we were 12 years old which seemed like a millennia ago. Those were the good ol' days, before all that madness of titans, giants, and evil Earth goddesses who want to kill you and your parents. In proportion everything seemed, well, simple. All we had to do was return the master bolt to a pompous, self-centered, egotistical god who was upset that he lost his toy and was threatening to go to war. Nothing major. From then on we were best of friends, along with Grover the satyr.

I just hoped that the relative peace could last. After last war I had a week's break and then Hera swapped me with Jason at Camp Jupiter to try to make the two demigod camp's unite. That didn't go over well... I followed Annabeth as we wove past other campers going towards the training arena when we heard a shriek.

"There's a group of monsters overtaking a demigod everyone to the tree!"

Immediately I darted across camp with Annabeth at my side heading towards Thalia's tree. When I ran over the hill I was shocked. I knew about close calls when I was only 12 I ran into camp after killing the Minotaur who killed my mom. But this, this was worse way worse. It even made Annabeth's entrance look quite. I scanned my surroundings and concluded that there was a force of around 100 monsters converging on one little girl probably around the age of 5. I sprang right into action grabbing my pen and uncapping Riptide. I tore through waves of monsters as I made my way to the girl leaving a trail of dust behind my path. The little girl was crying and holding her teddy bear mumbling through her tears, "They took my mommy I can't go without mommy."

I was sympathetic for this little girl since I could relate to her tragic events as when I first entered camp, I was ambushed by the Minotaur and it stole my mom. As she was crying, a group of three empusae who had snuck behind the little girl were preparing to pounce. Flinging myself at demons, they were pushed back away from the girl as the monsters and I struggled to our feet. Upon gaining their footing, the first one and largest sprung at me. Quickly, I shoved Riptide into her stomach and she was reduced to dust. The next Empusae warily approached me warily not wanting to end up like the other. She raised her hand and swung her claws at my neck which I parried and slid my foot under hers causing the empusae to fall over. I raised my sword and drove the tip through the monster as it gave off a demonic scream of pain.

The last empusae stood their laughing at me. "You think you will win young demigod? You are just a simple pawn. There is nothing you or your gods can do the Old One rises it is over!" _What?_ I thought in my head, _the Old One? Is she crazy? _Now most monsters usually have something to say to me before I kill the, but this wasn't the same. The monsters usually just said, "I will kill you!" But this, this was different which left me uneasy. As I was temporarily distracted pondering the monster's words, she lunged at me with her teeth aiming to sink it in my neck.

I snapped back into reality and jumped to my left where the girl was lying still crying. After rolling a few feet I stood up with a tree to my back and raised my sword to point to the empusae. "Come," I demanded the monster as she lunged at me with incredible speed. An array of fast blows with her claws which I was barely able to dodge the last of which cut my army and I felt a rush of red blood flow from my wound. I looked down, _nothing major_ I concluded to myself _but this was really weird_ _no monster should have the speed that she possessed. _

I raised my eyes to where the empusae was laughing at me! I can't believe it she was laughing at me. With a smug smile she said, "There is no hope young demigod, the Old One Rises. Everything will be lost and we will rule."

I was done will her and I charged at her my sword ready to strike. She charged right back at me. At the last moment I dropped and slid towards the monster dodging the monsters claws and severed its legs off. The empusae fell towards the ground and I walked over to it. "Y-y-your e-efforts a-a-are wasted th-there w-will be n-noth…," she struggled to pronounce before

I shoved Riptide through the monster reducing it to dust and yelled, "Rot in Tartarus!" What had the empusae meant, The Old One? I didn't know. I knew this is not ending at just this small army. I felt a chill go through my spine and I came to the realization I am never getting a day off from saving the world. While continuing to analyze the monsters last words, I walked over to the little girl who was sitting down on the ground crying in between the chaos happening around her reached my hand out. "Come on let's get you to safety."

"No! I can't go without mommy!" she snapped.

I looked down at her. She was small for her age, I think, and this was the first time that I had gotten a good look at her. She had blonde hair and black eyes with a tint of blue in the centers. She was at first glance a cute and innocent girl, but if you looked deeper you could see in her all the scars and pain caused most likely by monsters. Suddenly a Cyclops broke away from the crowd of fighting campers and ran towards me, battle axe raised to slice me in half, but before it could reach me I saw a flash of Celestial Bronze and the monster dissolved into dust with Annabeth behind it as she winked at me.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

Quickly I ran over to the little kid and picked her up and she unhappily allowed me to while crying in my arms. I raced to reach the magical borders of Camp Half-Blood to get her out of the battleground so I could rejoin my fellow campers in the battle. "Stay here." I ordered her even though I was sure that she already understood what I was doing and I turned back to the battle ground.

**Annabeth:**

I looked around surveying the battle waiting for Percy to return after taking the little demigod to safety when a large figure radiating huge amounts of enemies stepped behind the remaining monsters. He had a black robe and hood covering his face. I thought who it could be our enemy. _We defeated the Giants and the Titans, who could it be? And then it clicked. There was one who was never defeated, he just vanished and withdrew. Oceanus._

"Perseus Jackson!" yelled the Titan of the Sea. "I have come to take away my rival's favorite offspring in service of The Old One." No one talks to my Seaweed Brain that way. I grab my Yankees cap and put it on my head becoming invisible and start sneaking around the titan to attack him behind. After evading the monsters and getting behind their ranks, I saw that those 100 monsters were not the whole force, marching towards us was an army of nearly 1,000 monsters. Knowing that our camp stood little choice if all the monsters attacked our borders, I charged the titan with my cap of invisibility.

To my disbelief he started chuckling and turned towards me shooting a blast of blue energy directly at me. I had only a split second to evade the attack, and I jumped sideways in an attempt to dodge the blow, but I was hit by it. My right arm and leg went limp as I fell face up and saw the titan walking slowly at me smirking. "My master told me it would be fun that I would gain revenge on Poseidon's favorite child, but this, this is far greater. I will break the will of his son, then I will slay the sea scum's offspring."

"Why?" I struggled to say. "I-I thought you didn't server anyone."

He snorted with laugher, "Young demigod, you are so oblivious to the situation to the situation you are in. I am serving a being far greater than the Olympians, Titans, even my mother and the other Primordials. He stirs, the Old One is awakening and when he does, Tartarus will unleash horrors upon Earth long forgotten. There will be a war and we will crush the demigods, Olympians and any other beings in our way and we will conquer the world, all of them!"

_This titan is crazy_ I thought as he reached down and grabbed me by my hair. "Percy!" I yelled. "HELPPPPPPP!" He pulled me down until I could see another army of 500 monsters making their way to camp. _We are doomed. _I thought.

**Percy:**

A shriek rang through the battlefield. I turned to find the source of the sound and I saw a titan holding Annabeth. My Annabeth. Quickly I ran to her weaving a path slicing any monster that got in my way. We had just gotten back from saving the world, again, nothing was interrupting us. Dashing towards Wise Girl I was stopped by the sight of my girlfriend held by her hair and a blade at her neck with a large man, no not man, titan smiling evilly and a huge army of monsters around him.

"Let her go!" I yelled pointing my sword at the titan who I recognized as Oceanus. "I have slain your brothers, I have slain Giants, and I have even bested your mother Gaea you will not win."

"You can't save everyone young sea scum, you couldn't at Manhattan or Olympus. My brothers tried to crack you and slay you, but you persevered. Now I will crack you where it hurts the most. The heart." Oceanus pulled his sword back and shoved it through Annabeth and she fell motionless.

"NOOOO!" I screamed and I flew into action. Hacking away at the titan adrenaline pumping through my blood delivering blows that would have killed anyone, but Oceanus blocked every swing of my sword. Each swing of my sword was harder and faster. Nothing could get by Oceanus he was too strong, too skilled, and too smart.

"You wonder why your father never chased after me when I retreated after the Titan War because he wouldn't win. I am the original lord, the true lord of the sea. And you, a son of the sea god thinks he can beat me even your father Barnacle Beard has enough brains not to attack me. Now you die." He taunted. Then Oceanus attacked me. His precision with the blade was unmatched. Each sword strike I could barely deflect. I knew that I would not be able to block and evade as he was too strong and I would tire before him. He left his right rib unguarded and I lunged at his rib, but I was unaware that was what he wanted and he swatted Riptide away and it was sent 20 feet to my right. Unguarded, Oceanus kicked me and I fell on my back. As I tried to get up, he put his sword tip first at my neck.

"I was hoping for a better battle," he sighed. "I guess when you have such weak parents you can't help it. You should have been there to see your mother and her husband right before I killed them and your sister, pathetic. What were their names again? Ah, Sandy Jackson and Paul Blowfish. You will die with them."

I lost it. No one harms my family without getting hurt. My mom, Sally Jackson, is the greatest person in the world. "You will pay for that," I spat.

"Mwuahahahaha!" he laughed in triumph. "You are defeated."

He raised his sword ready to finish the job when a voice talked to me in my head. _Is that how you let someone talk to you? Avenge Sally. _And right then Riptide reappeared in my pocket. _Thanks Dad _I said back unsure if he heard. With superhuman speed I swung my pen out of my pocket, uncapped it and it materialized stopping Oceanus' blow millimeters from my neck.

"Impossible," he said and unleashed a bombardment of hacks at my head. "You will die begging for your life just like your mom."

Huge amounts of pain, grief, love, hate, and anger filled my body as I formed a hurricane. My blade spun rapidly at speed and power I thought was impossible. Oceanus struggled against the strong winds, blinding rain, and thunderbolts coming off the storm. I swung the sword so fast that it could barely be seen. Each hack sent Oceanus stumbling backward. I kept at this for what seemed like an hour, but was only just 10 minutes, until I saw an opening in the titan's defenses and I swung impaling the sword in his heart. The titan let out a shriek and looked at me.

"The Old One will have his revenge he will destroy you there is no hope." He then dissolved into golden dust next to his blood, Golden Ichor. Looking down at him from my hurricane, I let the winds die down and my body float closer to the ground. When I was ten feet from the ground, I released the winds from my hurricane that were keeping me aloft. I dropped and when I reached the bottom I punched the earth and released an earthquake. All the monsters fell to the ground and were reduced to dust. A huge pool of monster dust lay on the ground as I looked to where the army once stood the monster's remains glistening under the hot July sun.

I quickly rushed to where I had seen Annabeth be stabbed and ran to where she was slowly bleeding out. "Annabeth, Annabeth!" I shouted while sobbing.

"I-I am here Percy," she responded.

Examining the scene I could tell that Annabeth had crawled to a tree where she sat in her last minutes on Earth. "Annabeth it's going to be ok," I assured her, "help is on the way."  
"P-p-percy l-listen, live y-your li-life d-don't di-die f-for me. Promise?"

"Yes, yes I will, I will."

"Seaweed Brain," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too Wise Girl." I felt her spirit drift off towards Hades' realm and stared at the body of my let girlfriend. Reminiscing on our past adventures. Zeus' Lightning Bolt, the Golden Fleece, the Labyrinth, The Battle of Manhattan, our trip on Argo II, and the final battle against Gaea an her giant's. Hades, even Tartarus looked better than life without Annabeth, my mom, the greatest person in the world, Paul Blofis, and my baby sister. _How could the Fates be so cruel?_ I asked myself. For the second time in my life I cried. I had lost everything except my father, and my remaining friends. I sat there for a long time bawling. A river of tears had started down my face.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me as someone approached. "Go away." I shrieked at the person. The approaching person didn't listen and continued to walk towards me. "Leave me alone!" I shouted with rage at my approached, but instead the person walked up towards and puts their hand on my shoulder.

"She died a great hero and she should be remembered that way. It will be okay Percy, we all love you and would die for you," the person said.

"Clarisse?!" I queried. "But, but I thought you hated me…"

"No Prissy I respect you, it's just I don't like to show it. Annabeth wouldn't want to see you like this."

I returned my eyes back at my dead girlfriend and let my mind wander to the thought that my family was murdered. I couldn't cope with it. The closest tragedy that I had been apart with was when Charles had sacrificed himself for me when Kronos. But this, this was too much I had been defeated. Not from battle, worse, I lost my loved ones. My mother, step-father, sister, and girlfriend.

"Let's go, retrieve her body and take her back to the Big House so she can receive a proper honor and burial." I sulked over to the lifeless body of my girlfriend and grabbed hold of her hand, I cried at the realization that it would be the last time I held her hand. Supporting her weight on my shoulders, I dragged Annabeth's body back to camp leaving a trail of blood behind.

**AU: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!**


	2. Goodbye

**AN:**

**Thanks for the support from everyone. I will be trying to get a chapter up every week and sometimes 2 in a week. Please keep giving feedback since this story is made for my viewers. Quickly I would like a vote to who Percy should end up with. I have an idea of where I want to take the story, but if an overwhelming amount of people want it a certain way, I will switch**

**Vote: Say person/letter to who you want Percy to end up with.**

**A. Artemis**

**B. Annabeth**

**C. Thalia**

**D. Hestia**

**E. Zoe**

**Also one more thing. I will be doing more POV. So I have decided I will use Thalia and maybe Nico as well as the ones already used.**

**Percy:**

Opening the door of the big house, I stepped in with Annabeth's body in my arms. I walked into the medicine room and slowly placed Annabeth's body down on a bed. Leaving Annabeth there, I went to find Dionysus and saw playing pinochle with a bunch of satyrs. I was livid, _how could he be playing card games when Annabeth has just died and we had a major battle with a titan outside? _I asked myself. Gods he has to be the most useless Olympian even exceeding Aphrodite.

"Mr. D call a council meeting here right now." I demanded the god.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you ask a god for help?" he shook his head and returned back to his card game.

"Lord Dionysus will you please call a council meeting it's an urgent matter." I asked trying to hide the mockery and sarcasm in my voice.

"Why should I listen to you Peter Johnson?" he snapped with an annoyed scowl written across his face.

"Dionysus, Annabeth is dead, there is a titan claiming the world will be coming to an end and you are complaining about not liking my tone? You WILL call a meeting or I will personally lock you in the darkest depths Tartarus with your friends Otis and Epilates and have them give you a punishment so painful you will be wishing to fade. No one will even come looking for you since you are the most useless Olympian possible." He shuttered upon hearing my threat, being locked up with those two nutcases will even cause disturbance to the god of madness. As he was about to respond, 11 figures flashed into the room. Suddenly electrical sparks started flying around in the room as the god of theatrics, Zeus, appeared at the center of all of the Olympians except Artemis who wasn't there yet.

"What do you want?" thundered Zeus' with an obvious annoyance in his voice. I took a deep breath and began to tell my story of how the day started. I told them about me lying on the beach, the huge army, and the little girl. Then I stopped took a deep breath ready to continue recounting the day when I burst into tears. My eyes quickly filled with tears and I couldn't see straight. All of the gods, except Hades, looked at me suspiciously trying to determine the reason why I was crying.

"Perseus, why are you crying?" Athena asked me.

I was shocked. How couldn't she know? It was her daughter. I stared straight at Athena and let my anger lash out at her. "Of all people here you don't know? Are you kidding me? Where is Annabeth? Wait don't search for her presence, I bet Hades knows where she is." I then looked at Poseidon. "And you, I thought you told me that you would keep my mother safe. Oceanus snuck into Manhattan and killed my family! Right under your noses. How could you let this happen?" I screamed at him, daggers in my eyes. The gods, I noticed, were taken aback by my viciousness.

My gaze fell back on Athena. "Perseus, I am sorry I should have been there-" she started.

"No, Athena I don't accept your apology. I thought you were different than all the other Olympians. I thought you cared and protected you children instead you sat there idle instead of helping us." I spat at the Wisdom goddess.

"Percy, there are ancient law stopping us from interfering with our children."

"Ancient Laws! Did Kronos abide by ancient laws? Did Gaea and her children listen to ancient laws? She's your daughter I thought you loved your kids. She even went to Tartarus to save your precious statue and this is how you repay her?" I responded.

I turned towards Hades, "Bring her back!" I demanded. "Bring her back!"

Hades looked at me and for the first time I saw remorse in his eyes. "Perseus, I can't. It is against ancient laws older than the gods. And even if I did manage to, Annabeth would feel out of place and different. She might not even be the same person you once knew. Death changes people."

I slumped down on the ground crying in defeat. My mom and my sister were dead. Annabeth, the person who had been there all my demigod life was dead. Suddenly an idea sprung in my head and I bounded off the ground and approached all of the gods again. "Give her godhood," I demanded.

The gods sat there debating with themselves about my plea. Most of the Olympians, I noticed, were actually on my side about Annabeth. "No, I will not grant your girlfriend godhood." Zeus said. I stood there in disbelief. She was gone forever. With my rage I began making storm clouds roll in from the ocean.

"Why?" I yelled in defiance. "You brought Heracles back from the dead. Why not Annabeth?"

"No. That is my decision two other gods and I have decided that it is unwise for us to bring back her. Heracles, on the other hand, was deserving of godhood after being plagued by 12 impossible tasks and aiding us in the first Giant war." Zeus countered.

"Annabeth did just as much as Heracles did for Olympus. She fought in two wars and redesigned your home after it was destroyed. We all know that you only brought back Heracles because he was your son, but honor a hero a true hero give her what she deserves." I shouted trying to express my hatred to his decision.

"Watch your mouth young demigod. I should blast you right where you stand."

**Artemis: **

Today sucked. First my hunters and I get ambushed by a group of monsters while we were setting up camp and a few were very hurt from battle, but now to make it worse I was being called by my father to attend another pointless meeting at that disgusting camp. I sighed to myself and flashed to where the others were.

"Watch your mouth young demigod. I should blast you where you stand," remarked my father as arrogant and bossy as usual. I strode to my throne right past a weeping child. As I sat down, I looked at my younger brother, Apollo, and he stared back towards me. Then his eyes began to have a faint glow and he shared his memories about the prior events of the meeting with me. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of my life. This crying boy was Percy, Perseus Jackson. The Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, and many more. Yet there stood the mighty hero… broken.

Looking upon the hero of Olympus I was saddened by his tragic fate. Although being known by all other gods and demigods as a male hating goddess, I had trouble finding things to hate about Percy. Yes he was impulsive, overly protective, was a bit dull at times, but those aren't real reasons to hate anybody. One of the first times I met the hero he saved me from Atlas by taking the weight of the sky off my shoulders so I could fight. He didn't care about his life, instead all he cared about was making the world better for others around him. Even as his feats in battle were amazing he was never arrogant about his accomplishments. Of all his success one thing stood out from all other men. He earned Zoe Nightshade's respect. The Zoe Nightshade, the only person who hated men more than I, my lieutenant, and most of all my greatest friend.

"What are you going to do Zeus? Blast me? I dare you do it!" urged Percy. "If you attack me I will release my wrath upon you and torture you till you fade."  
"PERSEUS JACKSON I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE!" boomed my father. Father held his hand out in front of him and his master bolt materialized. Pointing his weapon at Percy he shot lighting at him all other Olympians were astonished at how fast things escalated. Lighting surged towards Percy and a huge explosion engulfed where he was standing and the ground shook. From the spot where my father aimed, a mushroom cloud began to form and demigods from around camp ran towards the spot to see what was happening.

When they got to where the council was, they were met with an odd sight. Poseidon was mourning because of his loss, Hestia in complete tears about her favorite hero the only demigod who had ever given her respect, and many others saddened. Only a few Olympians seemed unaffected like Mars, Zeus, Demeter, and Hera. I even felt a tear begin to run down my face, but I quickly wiped it away with my hands. _Crying for a boy, _I thought to myself _that is weak. Men are terrible creatures. _I kept trying to convince myself. Yet I could not. Percy was the only man that had earned my respect through all the millennia that I have lived and he was just killed for saying his opinion about a young girl. How could father do that? Percy had done more for us Olympians than any other demigods had done in history and he had just been vaporized because he objected what my father said.

"Zeus! You have declared war against me. The sea will attack you and all of your children." Poseidon stated.

"No don't." looking to who said that I gasped. There stood Percy with his sword pointing at Zeus.

"H-how?" Zeus said in disbelief.

"You're out of practice Zeus," Percy snidely spat. "It took 6 gods to defeat your father. I beat him by myself. I have killed more monsters, titans, and giants than all you gods excluding Artemis combined. If you were smart you would let me leave before I send you to Tartarus."  
My father was pissed. His face was contorted with anger; his nostrils flaring, his face turning purple and he was clenching his fists together. Zeus fuming with anger reached for his bolt again and aiming towards Percy.

**Percy:**

"PERCY!" I heard Artemis scream. Turning around I was met by Zeus' blue master bolt pointed to my face as he expelled a blast out of his weapon towards me. Quickly I jumped to the side and the bolt missed its target and luckily also missed the small crowd that had gathered to watch our "talk". I glared at Zeus who had a smug look written across his face.

"You want to fight against a god Perseus? Prepare to meet the consequences!" exclaimed Zeus pointing his bolt at me and firing. Like the other one I dodged it landing on my feet.

"I have defeated the god of war when I was 12. What is stopping me from defeating a rusty old god of helium?" I asked mocking Zeus.

"You will die!" shouted Zeus as he lunged at me master bolt in hand which he used as a sword. Each strike I easily parried with Riptide and with each parry the king of the gods grew more aggravated. Finally Zeus lost his temper, jumped backwards, and raised his bolt to the air summoning lightning, and directed it towards me. Smirking I used a new ability I had been practicing. I drew out all the water from the plants around me, willed it above my head and froze it into ice. The lightning destroyed my ice shield, but did not affect me. Zeus, not seeing this and thinking he won, walked away with a satisfied expression.

"Had enough helium head?" I taunted. "You're going to need more than static electricity to get rid of me." Zeus turned towards me with sparks were flying off his body and glared into my eyes. In return I smirked at him and lunged into action. Using the rest of the plants around me, I willed the water into making a 13 foot human-shaped body of water with me in the center. All the gods and demigods alike stared at me dumbfounded with their mouths hanging open at my display of power. "Shut your mouth, you're going to catch flies." I told everyone. With the hand not holding my water sword, I motioned Zeus to attack.

Lunging at me he swung his bolt. Purposely, I let Zeus hit my leg. When his bolt connected I froze the water surrounding the weapon and it was stuck in place. Zeus tried to pull out but had no success. He scowled at me and materialized it into his hands as the master bolt disappeared from where I had captured it. Raising it toward my face he sent another blast of electricity. I released the water around me causing my body to plummet to the ground and the lightning to miss me. Using the water I shot a blast of it towards Zeus. Sailing past the god, I wrapped it back around him. I continued to do this until I had formed a full sphere around his body and I froze it disabling the god.

"I will spare you Zeus only for my friend Thalia. And the rest of you," I stated turning myself to the other Olympians, "other than Hestia and Artemis you all should be ashamed of yourselves. You are weak, out of practice, corrupt, and dishonest. Only one of you helps demigods. They are your kids for Zeus' sake, yet you do nothing and watch them die. And this," I said motioning to the council, "is not a council. It is a dictatorship. Goodbye Olympians."

"No Percy don't leave!" exclaimed my father.

"I am sorry, father." I turned around and faced the campers near me, I saw Leo, Drew, Connor, and Travis along with some others from Ares, Apollo, and Hermes. All of them were looking at me as if I was an alien. I looked back at them and saw something that I never wanted to see again, fear. My friends, they were scared of me. I then vapor travelled which is a new skill my dad taught me after the war which is like shadow travelling to my cabin. There I grabbed a picture of me and Annabeth, a picture of my mom and Paul, a picture of Tyson, my Minotaur horn, and a few clothes. I then left camp, my home for years for the last time or so I thought.

**Till next time.**

**~ZephyrRising**


	3. A Friend's Betrayal

**Sorry about not posting for a while, but I was unable to do any work on the story for a week because of computer problems and then I had tons of work to do, but without further ado I present chapter three.**

**Also I need more reviews, I have been lacking interest and motivation to continue this story, but the more I hear from the followers the more motivation!**

**Poll Winner: Artemis (I was planning to use her anyway, but just wanted to hear what you were going to say and Pollex thanks for the great idea I am going to use the idea in the way but I am not going to use the ending.)**

**Anyway happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Surprised?**

**Percy:**

I ran. Where I was running? I had no idea. I was just running. Fleeing the pain and anger I felt at camp, yet losing the love and friends I had there. I kept running and running for which seemed like hours. At the beginning, I heard pleas for me to return to camp, I could not. By returning the gods would try to kill me. There was only one safe place. Alaska. I knew that I could not go all the way to the land beyond the gods by myself with the little supplies I had.

_I must go to Camp Jupiter. _I thought. The Roman camp was the only place that I could seek a short refuge. My friends Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank would certainly provide me with what I needed. There was one problem. The Hunters. I am sure that after being utterly embarrassed in front of the other Olympians and various demigods Zeus is livid and will seek revenge against me. He will most likely sent Artemis and her hunters after me since they are his swiftest and best trackers.

I continued fleeing west towards California for around another 10 minutes when an idea struck me. "Mrs. O'Leary!" I yelled. Ten seconds later my friendly pet hellhound appeared. "Hey girl, I haven't seen you in forever." I acknowledged as I patted her head. "Alright girl, let's go to California." Immediately I felt the eerie sense of shadows wrapping themselves around us and I felt like we were going so fast that my face was peeling off. Finally after an unbearable time flying through shadows we appeared in San Francisco. Memories swept into my brain of my adventures before I lost her. Being chased by Medusa's two sisters Euryale and Stheno when they couldn't die and I was still invulnerable. They were so aggravating two tremendously ugly pissed off sisters chasing you and wouldn't die after slicing them with Riptide, running them over with a cop car, and smashing them with bowling balls.

After reminiscing on my past, I continued on my journey to Camp Jupiter. After passing the endless Fields of Mars, I finally reached the _Vic Principalis. _The camp was different since the last time I had been there on that fateful day when Leo burned half of New Rome. The legionaries were less serious and strict. Every soldier that walked by me were slouching dragging their feet along the ground. Endless pain was visible in their eyes. Pain from watching a comrade fall in battle. Guilt that you could not be there to save them.

I continued waiting in my hiding spot behind the bath houses until the coast looked clear. Tiptoeing across the road I darted from building to building until I reached Jason's quarters. Hesitantly, I walked in and was stunned. To say this was awkward would be an understatement. Right in front of me stood Jason and Piper "getting-it-on" as Piper was shirtless and luckily wearing a bra while Jason was underneath her obviously enjoying himself. "Oh my gods!" I choked horrified by the sight in front of me.

"P-p-percy! What are you doing here?" squeaked Piper as she scrambled to get into the bed's covers and Jason struggled to get all of his clothes on. I turned around not wanting to scar myself anymore and giving the couple the privacy they deserved. A few moments later, Piper had a long and baggy T-shirt on that extended all the way to her mid legs and Jason had finally gotten pants on.

"Um… Hey." I managed say feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I am sorry I might have ruined your streak their Jason." I joked while winking and raising and eyebrow a half-hearted smile across my face.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Piper snapped fuming with anger. "What are you doing here?"

I felt a tear go down my face and I collapsed to my knees. The sight of the happy couple was too much to bear. They reminded me of us. Me and Annabeth. My one true love, the only person I would ever care for. The happy ending that I could never have. Piper noticing her actions sat down next to me and began trying to comfort me through my pain.

"Percy, what happened?" she inquired. I could see the guilt in her eyes about causing me to cry.

"I-I was too late." I answered coldly.

"What do you mean Percy?" Piper wondered. I could feel the pain she was feeling with looking at me in such a state. Jason, on the other hand, was away from us looking out the window not knowing how to be a comforting person as the legion does not embrace such acts like crying.

"Annabeth, she's dead!" I cried out crumbling into more tears. Resting my head on her shoulder, she flashed me a look full of sympathy. Piper and Annabeth grew quite fond of each other during our time on the Argo II. Piper wasn't like most other Aphrodite kids, instead she was caring, kind, down to Earth (ironic eh?), and was not absorbed with her own appearance and clothes as all the other Aphrodite children were that I met. She was even a decent fighter!

"Percy it's going to be alright, we are here for you, your father and all the other gods are there for you. You will persevere." Piper said kindly attempting to cheer me up.

"No, that is where you are wrong Piper."

"Percy you can get through this, your father will help you get through your mourning. Annabeth was a great person, but she wouldn't want you to give up on life for her."

"Piper you don't understand," I replied. "I am still living for Annabeth because she wanted me to continue. The gods, on the other hand, will be of no help to me."

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned.

"Zeus tried to kill me today." I recalled. "I started insulting him since he wouldn't bring Annabeth back. After refusing to bring her back I told him that Annabeth was a greater demigod than Heracles and deserved to be made into a god. After that, I taunted him until he attacked." I then continued to explain my fight with Zeus and the end result. Piper and Jason listened to my story intently wide-eyed as they heard about how I defeated the king of the gods. When I was done explaining I looked towards my friends. Piper was still in awe at the power that I possessed, but Jason his face showed many different emotions. He was confused, angry, and scared. Then I was engulfed in a tight hug from Piper.

"Percy it's going to be alright we will help you through this, right Jason?" she questioned him over the sound of her tears. I felt the coldness of metal touch the back of my neck, and I turned around to see my assailant. I was speechless.

"Piper, move away from the enemy of Rome. He is to be detained and delivered to the gods for proper judgment." Jason demanded. I was shocked, but I can't say that I didn't doubt he might do something like this. Like all good Romans Jason will not embrace a 'rebel' or rule breaker.

"Why Jason? Let him go!" Piper pleaded with her boyfriend. Trying to shove his blade away from my neck.

"You don't understand Piper. Percy, is well, a danger to the gods and our lifestyle. If he is not dealt with he could overthrow the gods and hell would break loose." declaimed Jason.

"That is the difference between us," I blurted out. "Us Greeks we fight for the demigods at our side not the gods. Tell me Jason what has Jupiter done for you except use you as a pawn? You Romans are pathetic, power hungry monsters that will do anything to please the gods even if it means betraying your friends. You talk about honor? Ha! I know fish with more honor than you."

Jason angered by my comment pointed his sword at my left arm and sliced giving me a small wound. "Shut up sea scum father will be here soon and he will serve justice."

"STOP, Jason please stop." Piper shrieked.  
Jason turned towards his girlfriend in disgust, "You are defending the traitor?" he yelled. "You will choose Jackson over me?"

"No Jason please stop!" Piper screamed throwing as much charm speak as she could into her voice to help save me using her overwhelming emotions to try to stop him.

"No I won't, I must do what is best for Olympus and New Rome. As Praetor the wellbeing of New Rome and Camp Jupiter is my main priority. And you Jackson," he said spitting my name in disgust. "Contain power that threatens the safety of everybody around us."

Suddenly the room light up with three flashes and Jupiter and his two children, Minerva, and Mars stood in front of me. "Hey look it's my fan club!" I yelled in a sarcastic voice. Might as well have some fun when you are going to die.

"Silence criminal!" Minerva roared. She turned towards Zeus and nodded. The king of the gods walked summoned water and created a rainbow. He then threw a golden drachma into it.

_"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me all Olympians, Camp Half-blood and Artemis with her Hunters." _

A moment later I was facing all of the Olympians, campers, and the Hunters. Everyone appeared shocked as Zeus never communicates with anyone other than his children and Hera outside of council meetings. "My fellow Olympians, demigods, and Huntresses," Zeus began. "Today I have called you all to witness the execution of Perseus Jackson." Everyone on the screen in front of me gasped.

**Artemis:**

My Huntresses and I were peacefully eating dinner discussing the best ways to inflict pain on men when my father sent an Iris message to my hunt and I. Immediately I believed it to be more directions on hunting Perseus Jackson, which I was reluctant to do. Although he was a boy, he had proven himself to be more. Not once had I seen the demigod run from danger or shy from a challenge. He had unbelievably courageous, loyal, and caring the perfect boyfriend. _Wait WHAT? _I yelled at myself. When the Iris message appeared in front of me I was shocked.

Jason, one of Percy's friends, had is sword on Perseus' neck as my father began one of his endless proclamations. "My fellow Olympians, demigods, and Huntresses," Zeus began. "Today I have called you all to witness the execution of Perseus Jackson."

All my huntresses gasped. Although being a male hating group, many had grown to respect the boy after witnessing him fighting Gaea and the other Giants in the war. Thalia was in complete rage mode. The sky above us was thundering and her eyes were glowing blue, and sparks were flying off her body.

"Zeus!" Hestia screamed as the hearth exploded into a violent fire. "You will not do any harm to my favorite demigod or I will topple your throne." I was shocked at the sudden ferocity of my aunt. She was known to be a calming goddess who never resorted to violence, but like me, she knew this was stepping over the line.

My father ignored the threat and continued his 'trial'. "Perseus Jackson, you are being charged with attempted murder of an Olympian. Do you have any last words?" I was disgusted! This wasn't justice. This was a dictatorship.

"Father, with all due respect, Perseus does not deserve this. We are still in his debt for all of the services that he has provided us with." I objected.

"No. The crimes that he has committed are inexcusable." He retorted returning his attention to the demigod in front of him.

"But Father…" I protested

"No, Artemis it is the end of this discussion." Turning away from me and the Hunters he turned towards Perseus and raised his Master Bolt. "Any last words?"

**Percy:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Artemis defending me, A MAN. This was unheard of. _There must be some sort of ulterior motive _I thought to myself.

"No, Artemis it is the end of this discussion." Turning away from me and the Hunters he turned towards Perseus and raised his Master Bolt. "Any last words?"

"Dad please stop!" screamed Thalia.

"Daughter stay out of this." he commanded.

I looked up into his eyes. I was pissed. After winning them two wars and killing the most powerful of enemies in both of the wars this was how I would be repaid? Comical. I felt bad for Thalia too her best friend just died and now her other friend will be killed by her father. As Zeus continued his speech on why I needed to be killed, I heard a voice in my head. _"Perseus, imagine yourself on fire._"

"_What do you mean?" _I questioned. There was no answer. Returning my attention back to the pesky king of the gods in front of me I stared at him pain and betrayal written across my eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do have some last words, Zeus," I spat. Zeus stared at me a smug smile across his face very proud of himself that he had finally caught me. "Air head," I began, "what happens when helium burns?" Zeus did not move as he was contemplating what I had just said.

"I was hoping for something more personal." Zeus sighed. "But that will do. Goodbye Perseus."

As he was about to zap me I decided to do as my favorite Olympian voice advised me. I felt a tug at my gut and a weird tingle across my body. Looking down I saw that I was on fire! My whole body was engulfed with green Greek fire_. _Jason jumped back to avoid being burned by the deadly substance. I gave them a boastful smile. "Not so confident now are we?" I taunted.

Zeus, like the arrogant prick he is, rose his bolt and pointed it at me yet again. "You puny demigod, due to your crimes against the safety of Olympus." Suddenly Minerva's form began flickering and she changed personality and now appeared as Athena. She materialized her spear and Aegis into both of her hands. I looked at the face of the gorgon imprinted onto the shield. Against any other lesser opponent the sight of the demonic being would temporarily paralyze them. But I was unaffected. Mars pulled out his spear and all three Olympians charged at me.

**So there it is, chapter 2. The next two chapters will come up without such a long wait. See you next time and don't forget FEEDBACK!**


	4. Blood Bending

**Alright here it goes. I am sorry for the wait everyone. I really wish I could write more often, but life sometimes gets in the way especially with my finals next week which I need an A on. But the good news is that after next week updates will be more ofter with 5-10k chapters every 5-10 days. Also I know this chapter isn't my best, but I rushed it out today as I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer and think I was giving up on the story.  
**

**Anyways, I am looking for a beta to help me with editing and developing some more aspects of my story. If you believe that you can help my story reach its fullest potential I would happily ask you to PM me. If you do end up PMing me please EXPLAIN how you can help and USE proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation as it will be the way I judge your application.  
**

**See ya next time readers!**

**Percy:**

Both Jupiter and Mars charged at me weapons in hand. Mars reached me first and jabbed which I easily parried away as he stumbled backwards. I lunged at Mars reengaging in a fight of strength verses skill. I swung Riptide at the god of war which Mars barely dodged. Meanwhile, Jupiter was busy creating a large thunderstorm to shoot lightning at me while Athena was carefully analyzing my moves with her calculating grey eyes. Knowing that Mars is the easiest opponent of the trio, I knew I had to dispose of him first. Suddenly Mars let out a battle cry and charged at me like a bull. He swiped at me with his spear which I dodged by sliding under his strike and slashed at his legs. Golden Ichor flooded out of his wounds and Mars struggled to keep standing.

A gasp was escaped my audience watching the battle from the Iris Message. I looked into his eyes and saw them burning an intense red full of rage. _Good,_ I thought to myself. His rage and anger will make him an easier opponent. After a few seconds of trying to regain his balance, Mars let out a snort, replaced his spear with a sword and ran at me. Swinging his sword wildly with vengeance; each strike was stronger than the last. I found myself deflecting his attacks rhythmically. Each strike I blocked, I could see his aggravation grow. His attacks began to become faster and more powerful, yet sloppier exposing his body. As I continued to stay in defensive mode blocking the barrage of attacks the god threw at me, I noticed that Jupiter had finished summoning his storm and Athena was still studying me from afar. _Shit_. Fighting against one god is enough, but against two that is nearly impossible. Mars lunged at me once again. Quickly dodging his attack, I saw an opening and jabbed at Mars' gut. My sword connected to his stomach and the god fell to his knees. As Mars glared at me, I saw hate in his eyes.

Before I could finish the job, Jupiter shot a bolt of lightning at me. I jumped to the side, but Mars wasn't as lucky as it connected with him and his body vanished.

"You monster!" Zeus screamed at me. "You dare slay my son, I will destroy you!" Ironic right?

I was about to say something sarcastic back at Zeus when I caught a flash of Celestial Bronze in my peripheral vision. I turned around and saw the goddess of wisdom standing behind me shield and spear in hand.

"I guess this is the end Sea scum." Athena spat.

"It's your death warrant." I responded.

Both Athena and Jupiter charged at me. I have fought my fair share of Gods, Titans, Giants, and even Gaea, but this was going to be much harder. Now I had to dodge the weapons of two immortal idiots. I could have a fair fight with each of them separately, but together they have both numbers and power. This was going to be one of the most difficult battles of my life.

Athena's attack came first as she thrust her spear it my gut. I jumped and twisted midair avoiding her strike only to be blasted by Zeus' lightning bolt. I was flung through the air and piercing through 2 walls until the momentum died and my body finally stopped. In a trice, I reared up only to be met by an incoming strike from Athena. Launching myself away, I tumbled and fell onto my face.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I did not have any time to tend to my discomfort as once again Athena came lunging towards me while Jupiter aimed his Master Bolt. Fearlessly or idiotically, I charged towards my two adversaries. When two remaining Olympians and I nearly met weapons, I was blown back by a bolt of lightning and a sadistically smiling Jason.

"Father we will finish this scum together!" he proclaimed raising his gladius. _Well this day couldn't get any better_. Boiling for revenge, I drew Riptide and dashed to my enemies. Once again I charged to the enemies accepting my fate. Whether this was an act of courage or suicide I did not know, but I needed to attack them.

Jason was he first to reach me. He rose his Gladys in the air and slashed at me. Instead of engaging in a sword fight with Jason, I sent a blast of fire from my hands which sent him flying through the air. He flew back about ten feet and landed with a bone-crunching snap. I winced knowing what that felt like. A river of golden ichor poured from his leg.

Turning towards my more powerful adversaries, I cockily motioned my aggressors to charge. Both of the gods bolted towards me. As they neared, I switched Riptide to my right hand and with my free hand I projected a stream of Greek fire. Unsuspecting, Athena was hit and fell down roaring in pain. Then I turned to Zeus with a blood-yearning smile. By this time, all of the legionnaires, Lares, citizens of New Rome, and even Terminus abandoned his post to discover what all of the commotion was about.

"Legionnaires," Jupiter began, "detain this traitor." For a few seconds the Roman's stood unmoving scared about attacking the Hero of Olympus. I had defeated numerous titans, giants, near indestructible monsters, and even a primordial goddess! Slowly they approached me, I really did not want to hurt them. When I was scared and had my memory stolen by that evil scheming goddess Hera, the Romans gave me a home and provided me with the feeling of belonging. But, I knew what I had to do.

I vowed never to do this before to anyone… ever. I had learned of this ability after escaping from Tartarus. But to my horror, I had to do it. I had to do something so inhumane it made me a monster. I had to blood bend. Blood bending, as I call it, is a technique that I thought about where I can control the water in a person's blood allowing me to use them as puppets or truthfully anything I want.

Allowing my senses to expand I was able to feel the water running through the demigods' blood. I could feel their heartbeat. To my dislike I allowed myself to control the water in their bodies. The power I felt by controlling their bodies was overwhelming. I felt, well, invincible. I could easily take over their bodies and have them attack Zeus. I would win. I then felt a huge tug in my gut as I took control of all the surrounding Romans.

I then forced the bodies of the romans to turn towards, have them raise their weapons at Zeus, and let out a wicked smile.

"Zeus, you should never have involved the Romans!" I shouted at the king of the gods.

"Wha-what is this? How are you doing this?" Zeus stuttered in utter disbelief at the sight of his subject's sudden turn of heart.

"Now, now Zeus," I began, "everyone knows you aren't a scientist, but how much of the human body is made of water? I know you don't have the answer, but it is around 60%."

"You are a monster!" Zeus proclaimed.

"Am I a monster Zeus am I truly a monster? Do I try to kill a demigod for being disrespectful? Do I have hundreds of children with other woman than my wife and putting them through terrible pain with a non-existent father and the constant worry of monster attacks? Do I kill my brother's children because I am paranoid about losing power?" I retorted.

After a few seconds Zeus came up with no response. "Exactly." I muttered.

Finally Zeus spoke up, but this time his voice sounded different. It was raspier and more ancient and each word was wrapped with power. "It doesn't matter what you do."

"What do you mean Zeus?" I questioned him.

Then another voice sounded. This voice was emitting the same aura of power and raspines, but it was at a higher pitch. "I always win." Turning around I was faced by Athena and Mars up on their feet weapons drawn ready to attack, but something was different. Instead of the cold and calculating eyes that Athena used to have they were a blood colored red. Then I used my power over the Roman demigods sending them away from the three Olympians and me. I tried to raise my sword in my defense, but to my disbelief I had no avail.

"You cannot stop my rise, I will have my revenge. I have waited long enough for this to happen! Brilliant my plan was, and now I have the Olympians only hope here ready to be killed and nothing will stop my ascent to power over all the worlds. Any last words demigod?" Mars said with the same ancient voice that was possessing the other two gods. Then Mars' body turned towards the Iris Messages. "Do not try to teleport here Olympians I will not allow it, but don't worry your deaths will come soon enough. Now mortal have you thought of what you are going to say?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do have some last words. I swear by the River Styx and Chaos that I will see you killed with my own blade."

Then the wicked smirk on his face disappeared and he looked scared. "You-you bastard!" he yelled. The being lunged at me with Mars' body, spear in hand, but as he was about to reach my unmoving body, a huge beam of blackness descended down from the sky sending Mars flying and smoke was threw everywhere into the sky.

After the dust settled a woman of pure beauty. She had silver hair that draped down the middle of her back that gleamed under the moonlight. The woman wore a strapless midnight black dress that hugged her figure. Her skin was pale, even paler than Nico's. She wore high heels and a sword was strapped on her hip. Then she turned towards me and I was able to see her face. There was not a blemish on her skin and her beauty was unparalleled to any other being I had seen easily a billions times more beautiful than five hundred Aphrodite, but not as pretty as Artemis. Wait what? I thought to myself. But of all things that was distinctive about her were her eyes. They were the blackest black I had ever seen and in the center was a twirling galaxy. Along with stunning looks, she was emitting more power than any being I had ever met. Tartarus wasn't even a bacteria compared to her in power.

She then looked down at me and held out her hand. _Don't touch it Percy! She's probably here to kill you!_ I yelled at myself, but for some reason I couldn't resist any I reached for her hand. Immediately, I felt a surge of power run through my veins when I touched her hand. The strange woman looked down at me and spoke melodically, "Come with me."


End file.
